Heart's Recognition
by RyuuseiDragonPenguin
Summary: Takes place Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone Episode 4. REQUESTED BY ICHIBERRYZ. Though it's impossible that he knows his Nii-san's junior, Tsurugi swears he's heard that 'soccer soccer' chant before. But what would Tenma do when he can't decide what's more important to him, Yuuichi being able to play soccer again, or his love remembering who he is? Indicated Fey x Alpha. Oneshot.


**A/N: I'm back from the dead! In reality, from an overseas competition. Sorry for any inconvenience I might have caused anyone.**

**Disclaimer: Level-5 owns IE.**

**A shout out to all who have reviewed/favorite-d my fics. I love you all!**

**This fic is to Anon Kagami and IchiBerryz! I am also working on the request for a MasaRan fic by MidoPikoSendoTenma, which might turn into a MasaRanTaku for Kagami again. I apologize for the wait! Please be patient and forgive me!**

~Heart's Recognition~

Tenma's POV

I wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't right before my eyes. Even then, it was hard to stomach the fact that defied reality so utterly, even more than the flying Raimon bus or the talking bear android. It hurt to see my beloved distorted so severely, an admirable and extraordinary soccer player reduced to this.

It made my heart pang and ache the way it still confirmed that this was indeed Tsurugi Kyousuke, but still not him at the same time. My love for the boy sitting right there crushed me then as it still persisted in trying to reach this stranger persona shoved into Tsurugi's body. The damage Alpha did at the Interruption point had snowballed through the years, an avalanche of cold hard truth crashing upon me now.

Tsurugi sat motionless in the low chair, his eyes fixated solely on the large glowing screen in front of him. His pale hands were the only things he moved, and it was only to occasionally push the multi-colored buttons on the arcade game. The mechanical shooting sounds the game emitted shot the silence down as Yuuichi-san and I watched the boy with joint remorse.

"Tsurugi…" My voice was pathetic even to myself. I took several steps to him, an irresistible pull causing me to gravitate to my love, an urge to speak to him and shake him out of this madness. I was stopped, however, by Yuuichi-san's restraining hand.

The older Tsurugi gave me a slight sad smile as my eyes expressed confusion. "You shouldn't go," he reminded me softly, "Kyousuke doesn't know who you are." Without waiting for my reaction, he had already strolled forward and struck up a conversation with his younger brother.

My heart constricted as I restrained myself from following behind. _Of course, how could I have forgotten?_ I lowered my gaze awkwardly, watching the siblings from a safe distance from the corner of my eye as they confronted each other. Straining my ears to pick up every word they carefully exchanged, I felt irrational envy that Yuuichi-san could talk to Tsurugi, whereas I would have been just an unfamiliar face to him.

Though I should have realized this right away- and I had subconsciously done so- but the reminder wounded me. By retaining all the memories of our soccer, our relationship, how we turned from enemies to friends and friends to lovers, I suffered the stinging slap of reality from this parallel world. Because despite how much we had to go through to finally be together, Tsurugi wouldn't even know who I was.

Their exchange ended abruptly with Tsurugi excusing himself, leaving his older brother standing there to stare forlornly at his retreating figure. It killed me to see him go, slip through my fingers like his memories of me had. I tore my gaze forcefully from my love's receding back as Yuuichi-san murmured to himself, as if trying to give comforting self-reassurance, however feeble.

"His feelings still haven't changed…"

It depended on the way it was looked at. Tsurugi still loved soccer and we all knew it. Regardless of quitting so long ago, he must have longed to accept his brother's request and kick the ball again. And- in a way- his feelings for me hadn't wavered as well. They hadn't faded nor died because in this world, they never existed in the first place.

Yuuichi's POV

_Poor Tenma-kun_, was the first thing that came to my mind as we exited the arcade, and without speaking headed for the same location. The place on top the hill where you could see all of Inazuma Town, perfect for settling your thoughts and unease. Not a word was spoken as we reached our destination, both leaning on the railing as we scanned the view. Our vision was glazed and unseeing while our thoughts soared into clouds of consideration.

Mine frolicked in their sky of my understanding, merging as I connected the dots in my knowledge. I assumed Tenma-kun was doing the same, and I let him be. Though heavy and rather bleak, the silence wasn't uncomfortable. We created it in mutual understanding that we both had troubling things on our mind that yet needed to be figured out.

The person who had saved me and gave me the Time Bracelet had filled me in on some key factors of the real world. This included the accident, how I stayed- or I guess where the real me is _staying_- in hospital for six years, Kyousuke becoming a SEED to get the surgery money and several aspects of the real Raimon soccer club. He also happened to mention Tenma-kun's and my brother's relationship.

It had surprised me, granted. My brother was a tough nut to crack, and knowing someone had managed to make him open up and find a way into his heart was mildly astounding. But that piece of information only made me want to fix the timeline even more. I couldn't live with the idea that I would be stealing my brother's first chance at love if the Interruption point was left unattended to.

Meeting Tenma-kun made my goal even more refined. Already, knowing him for sparsely less than a day, I had taken a liking to his passionate attitude for soccer, along with his keen sense of right and wrong. Now, the two seemed made for each other in my eyes, for only a person with all those incredible qualities would be able to soften my brother's usually guarded composure. I realized if anyone had to deserve my brother, I would approve Tenma-kun of that position right away.

"The thing you wanted to do was play soccer with Tsurugi?"

His words halted the silence. They broke me out of my reverie, even earning a small smile at his selfless thoughtfulness. He must have been panging inside from our meeting with Kyousuke, yet he put my wishes on priority for discussion. Yes, I had to switch time back on its true course. Not only for my brother, but for Tenma-kun as well.

"Yeah. This is my last chance," I announced quietly, quickly continuing with an explanation when I saw his appraised eyebrows. "The 'me' who can play soccer has to disappear. I can't bend reality and steal soccer from Kyousuke."

"But that's-" Tenma-kun cut in objectively, immediately grasping the unfairness in that situation. I watched him struggle with his mixed emotions, guessing his inner turmoil pretty easily. _Truly full of child-like innocence this boy was._ He could still feel sorry for me when he would be returned Kyousuke in the process. I was touched. I allowed him a while to slowly digest the matter before adding in a tone that passed for a whisper,

"And Tenma-kun, I can't steal Kyousuke from you either. You and Kyousuke deserve to meet each other, play soccer together and fall in love. The way it should be."

A gasp of surprise sounded from the boy, and he hurried to stifle it, making peculiar noises as a result. Apparently, he assumed I knew nothing of he and Kyousuke. Tenma-kun tried ducking his head in embarrassment, flustered by the revelation of my knowledge. I politely turned my head back to the view, but continued to speak with my eyes fixed ahead.

"But before I lose my ability to play soccer, I wanted to play with Kyousuke just once. Like we did back then…" I smiled ruefully. I always did that, believing as long as you remained smiling, things would work out.

"… But I guess just one time was too much to ask."

"That's not true! I'm sure Tsurugi feels the same way," Tenma-kun protested weakly. A hesitant pause, but he continued with that desperate tone, formulating a plan that couldn't be. His words escalated in speed until they were tumbling down and crashing into each other, a bundle of nerves attacking them.

"Yuuichi-san, it's not right that you won't be able to play soccer! Maybe if we could convince Tsurugi to play soccer again, he could enroll in Raimon, join the soccer club and everything would be the same! Then you'll still be our senpai and Tsurugi and you can play together again-"

Tenma-kun broke off his sentence to gulp down several mouthfuls of air. He clenched his fists together, nowhere near finished but running out of steam. He hung his head till his hair fell into his face, covering his blue-grey eyes. His shoulders trembled under the force of his outburst as he mumbled his feelings shakily.

"No one, no one should have to love soccer and not be able to play it…"

Tenma's POV

He laid a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly to soothe my tensed form. _This wasn't right; Yuuichi-san should be the one who needed comfort. Why was I the weaker one here?_

Blinking rapidly in hopes of expelling the tears that threatened to overflow, I raised my head slowly to look into kind orange-brown orbs that bore strong resemblance to Tsurugi's, if only in appearance. The same shape and size, but the difference extended past more than the shade. Yuuichi-san's were ones of an older, concerned and tender. A senpai caring for a junior, and only that.

In that sense, they were nothing like the eyes of the boy I loved. Tsurugi's eyes on me were intense and fiercely passionate, a blazing fire that could become an inferno of emotion when protective. But sweet, steady care was embedded as well in their amber-like color. Cold to a stranger, trusting but still cool to our friends on Raimon, and his true radiant gaze was specially reserved for me.

I knew then that I loved Tsurugi, and that with every day I would have to stay in the soccer club without him, I would eventually shatter. Nothing would make me happier to have the timeline fixed and Tsurugi back. I yearned for him to give me that look that showed he would do anything to keep me safe, while trusting I my abilities to fend for myself. For us to pick up where we left off, not in this twisted parallel world, but when I returned from Okinawa after three months without seeing the smile I went through so much to earn from him.

But I couldn't let Yuuichi-san throw away his ability to play soccer! Whenever I tagged along with Tsurugi to visit him, or paid Taiyou a visit, I felt terrible that good people who loved the game weren't able to play freely they was it should be. Every single encouraging word I gave Yuuichi-san wouldn't be needed if this timeline stayed and became reality. He could live normally, playing soccer with us at Raimon as senpai and juniors. Be admired and respected for his amazing plays and style. Would I be horrible enough that would take that chance from someone?

Yuuichi-san seemed to see something in my eyes- that I wasn't sure of myself- as he closed his in some sort of acceptance before withdrawing his hand. He waited in frigid silence for a reaction from me, and then breaking into a crunch of footsteps as he strolled off, probably to the riverbank in hopes Tsurugi would show. Saying farewell with words that only fueled my guilt and confusion.

"Let's do our best tomorrow. We're taking back the Raimon soccer club, and with that the Kyousuke who loves you."

But despite how hopeful and happy those last eight words should make me, I was only looking at the prominent price, so costly and wasteful. A horrible sacrifice, that wasn't just Yuuichi-san, but my faithfulness to the game. It felt like a betrayal to soccer if I allowed this to occur. My heart was going to rip into useless shreds, as my love for soccer and feelings for Kyousuke yanked mercilessly on either end. They both had good intentions, but I accepted one had to be voiced superior to the other.

Tilting my head to the bright sky- so inappropriate for my current mood- I wished that I could see the stars right then to help remember Aki-nee's words. Her voice, reminding me how I had to follow what I believed in and carry it through, echoed in my head. I had to, regardless of whether it would look wrong to others, live through it by telling myself they couldn't comprehend my struggle.

My poor wrung heart- strained under the impact- still mustered up its strength to convey to me what its desire was. It recognized this moment's significance, how I wasn't prepared to deal with it at all. I would take anything, any weak words of comfort or stupid emotions, in my darkest hour.

So it wincingly whispered to me its opinion. And I took it, knowing that it would work out, somehow.

Kyousuke's POV

"Tsurugi!"

I wanted to be alone. I wanted to lock myself up along with all those stupid thoughts telling me I still loved soccer. That ludicrous longing I experienced, with its feeble voice trying to sway me into kicking the ball again, had to be expelled. _What the hell did Nii-san think he would accomplish by asking me that? I probably suck anyway; I haven't come close to a soccer ball in years._

And yet, some idiot had decided it would be a fine thing to yell for me now. I stiffened in annoyance, making sure to put on a visible grimace as I turned to face whoever called me. Hopefully, he would catch on and leave me alone.

"Who are you?" I grunted a little rudely. I actually felt regret when I saw his fallen face, murmuring something under his breath that was too low for me to catch. I couldn't help pitying the kid a little; he had caught me at a bad time. But my anger flared up once more as I took in his uniform, the very one Nii-san had donned when he went to that school. The school I would have gone to because of its amazing reputation with… that game.

"I'm Yuuichi-san's junior," he finally piped up meekly, taking tentative steps towards me like I was a time bomb. I wasn't too keen regarding how he studied me with cautious eyes. But there was more than just worry in those big blue-grey orbs; it looked like- it looked like _hurt. _I tried not to snort; this guy was way too sensitive. And yet unease nipped at me with every glance into his childish face.

"Nii-san's? The soccer club, huh," I shut my eyes for a moment, half to digest the information, and half to avoid his creepy-ass but still pitiful wounded gaze, if only momentarily.

"… What do you want?"

My voice resembled a bark as I grudgingly re-opened them. Envy had joined in on infesting my system, eating away at me like parasites. Whoever this guy was, he was attending the renowned Raimon Junior High, where the legendary Gouenji-san of Inazuma Japan had joined the soccer club.

My younger self had long waited his turn to see the famous lightning symbol, and wear the uniform the boy in front of me was. To kick the ball and play the game on those sacred grounds had been my childhood dream, one in which this junior of Nii-san's was living instead. Again, the poisonous guilt of quitting soccer stole through my veins, potent venom that had infected my being since the day I told Nii-san I was fed up with it.

I clenched my fists slightly at the memory; there was no reason to regret my words. There had been no other way; only one of us could afford to go abroad to study soccer. I had given up the sport I loved for my brother, wasn't that action ever going to be seen as noble to anyone? But deep down I knew, that even I didn't believe it was myself.

So when he demanded to know why I hadn't accepted Nii-san's offer, daring to oppose me when I interjected with a harsh '_It's none of your business'_, I was sorely tempted to just walk off and leave him hanging there. But something told me that this was a confrontation that would make a difference. Maybe it was how he stood there; the very image of what I would have become- save perhaps the childish aura- if I hadn't quit soccer that made me so angry, fueling my drive to talk back.

I experienced the strangest tangle of emotions as our verbal fight continued to clash and counteract. I showed no outward sign of this sensation, but inside I was examining its oddness and unfamiliarity. How it sprung up uncontrollably at with a look into the Raimon boy's eyes, how it hammered my head with every word we exchanged. Why did it feel like I had done this before, and not just argue with anyone, but specifically with this boy?

I was aware that my intuition had to be wrong, it was impossible that I knew Nii-san's junior. Even then, the term 'remembered' didn't clinch the puzzle into place perfectly. It was more than just recalling something from the past; it was as if I had discovered something… I should know. Something I did know, but had been yanked and eased from me until it disappeared from my mind.

But that was just plain crazy, that concept didn't even exist. Moreover, I couldn't have met someone from Raimon before, from the soccer club too of all things. My confusion and anger was steadily brewing up an explosive storm of fury and frustration, gurgling from the pit of regret I had housed within me for years. It raged for me to unleash it from its prison, free itself finally after so long of smothering it.

It overtook my senses for a moment, overwhelmed me with its fire. So much so that when he mentioned how- in that annoying persistent tone- that '_The Tsurugi I know would never be fed up with soccer_', I couldn't withhold my temper anymore. With his act that he actually knew me,

"You want to play soccer, don't you? You love it!"

"... YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! What would YOU know?"

He managed to hit a nerve, I finally snapped. My words were more than just shouted; I screamed them in the boy's face, taking out all of my pent up wrath and resentment on him. I didn't expect his following reaction though. I had predicted for him to assume- I concede acceptably- that I was insane, back away or give me those eyes again, the shifting and indecisive ones that meant I was dangerous, unstable and couldn't be trusted.

So I was stunned when I felt a light rush of wind as he blundered forward, eyes instantly swimming in tears, coming up in front of me and burying his head into my shirt. His hair, an unusual wing-like style of brown, brushed my rapidly paler and flabbergasted face. Warmness seemed to radiate from the place where his face was in contact with my chest, surging through my body like a wave and yet not affecting the paralysis from pure shock.

"What the-! What do you think you're doing-" The unmistakable feel of a hand, wildly shooting out to clutch my cape, hanging on to me as if I were a last lifeline, halted my yelp and stunned me to silence. I was left staring down at the stranger boy, wide-eyed as he found comfort nestled up to me.

Normally, I would have just deemed the person in having a severe mental disorder and shove them off. Scratch that, I would sue them for invading my personal space. But my mind cautioned me against it. Surveying his defenseless form, I couldn't bring myself to do so much as lay a hand on the suddenly fragile boy, considerably hurt by my words already. Even backing away and creating some space between us wasn't an option, for with every step I took backwards he took one ahead, seemingly intent on keeping pressed together.

"T-T-Tsurugi… please don't go. J-just for a while, let me stay here. I know you don't know who I am, but I know you know that you wouldn't hurt me. You know that you want to play soccer again. You _know_ you do…"

With his trembling voice and consistent 'knows'- not to mention how muffled his voice was due to his position- I unfortunately could not decipher exactly what he was saying. But I caught the gist of it. Though that was easily the most bizarre thing that had occurred in my life, I found I actually trusted this strange boy. His innocence, his childishness despite apparently being my age, made him vulnerable but convincing at the same time. An unknown force caused my hands to instinctively move to circle him, an embarrassingly intimate pose that seemed to make his sobs die a little.

We were drawing weird looks from passerby-s, but I discovered I didn't care much about anything, except the boy in my arms and his mysterious words. They acted like a key, unlocking the armor that had sealed my heart shut. Entering my chest with a burst of vigor, the world around me shimmered around the edges, causing mild distortion. When my sight returned to focus, it was crisper, clear as crystal with a new perspective and heart.

I saw- beyond the obstructing barriers and shields- the goal I truly wanted to pursue. He was right, I did want to play soccer again, and I really could believe I would never intentionally inflict harm on him. Care for this familiar yet still unknown boy had blossomed from nowhere, and whatever happened next, I realized I would like to follow his mumbled advice.

"… Just get off my case, and quit with your 'soccer soccer'," I murmured gently, to the stranger who had somehow managed to open my heart, "I admit I miss it, all right?"

After what seemed like eternity, when he finally released me and stepped away, I even gave him the tiniest smile, along with the lowest 'thank you' in history. He still looked fazed, as if he couldn't believe what had happened. Yeah, me neither. Yet I was sure it had been right. As I burrowed my hands into my deep pockets, turned my heel to leave, I had faith we would meet again.

My feet took me where I knew they would. I appreciated the sunset, its dull orange haze alighting the sky like a warm flame, for the first time in a long while. The way the colors danced through the clouds, to me resembling a tornado of fire, made it the perfect setting to amend years abandoning something important to me. I still wanted to share my dream with Nii-san, to become soccer players as amazing as Gouenji-san.

"Kyousuke! You came!"

Nii-san's face lit up, outshining the sun easily with his passion. Though I was skeptical about my abilities, I couldn't resist his enthusiasm, along with my own longing. Happiness shone from that brotherly smile, and suddenly we were children again, playing the game we loved without a care in the world. I laughed- yes, I did- as we chased each other in pursuit for the ball. I played a little shakily, getting used to the sensation that I had no means forgotten, only hadn't experience in a while. But I loved every minute of it.

And once again the world blurred slightly. My eyes furrowed in confusion as I saw the very riverbank we were playing on right now, only the setting was night. I nearly blanched in shock when I hazily saw myself, but dressed in the Raimon soccer uniform. Sitting on one of the benches next to the boy I met moments ago, talking to him like he was my best friend. No, even more close than that…

_"You have shown me the path back to true soccer," the Raimon me announced to the boy. His orange-gold eyes- _my eyes_- were fixated solely on Nii-san's junior_, _like he was the world to him._

I halted in my running; to watch with my mouth slightly agape as the other me slowly draped his hand over the boy's, clasping it lightly.

_ Their gazes were locked to each other's. And then the boy did the exact same action as before. He nuzzled into the guy's- _who was supposedly me_- chest, smiling widely as his partner drew him closer with his pale arms. They stayed there, content in their own world, obviously in love._

"Kyousuke! What's wrong?"

It faded away.

I shook my head experimentally, quite disturbed by my vision. Where on earth did that come from? But I didn't want to dwell on it with Nii-san was watching me. I glanced towards the bench once more, waiting for them to materialize. When nothing did happen, I stored this matter in the back of my mind, slowly returning to dribbling the ball.

"Nothing," I called back at him. Thankfully, Nii-san didn't probe me, widening his beam to encourage me to return it. He groaned comically when I only gave him back an upturn of the corners of my lips, causing me to chuckle. We quickly returned to the game, not wanting to dampen the fun or waste the scarce sunlight left to play the soccer we loved.

_Whoever you are, _I tried to direct my thoughts in a vague direction, hoping to somehow reach the boy who helped me return to the game I loved, _I hope we see each other again. I want to get to know you, again if needed._

Cause I believed what I saw. He had shown me the path back to true soccer.

Alpha's POV

I watched Tsurugi Yuuichi and Tsurugi Kyousuke play the game that El Dorado had ordered to be destroyed. A beeping sound alerted me as the communicator began to glow an ominous green. Swiftly, I automatically reached up to answer the transmission.

"Alpha, our scans report than Tsurugi Kyousuke is somehow retaining some of his memories from the previous timeline."

My face remained expressionless. This was what I had been trained to do, regardless of the message, to await instructions. "What do you propose as a course of action, sir?"

"They are surely attempting to change the timeline back to the original course. Stay alert, be unsurprised if your memory of events occurring at Tsurugi Kyousuke's Interruption Point alter."

"Yes, Master."

As the relayed message ceased, I found a feeling similar to thorns prickling in my chest burning within me. My stare was still sharp, but I was dwelling in my mind.

"Is this what they call 'love conquering all'?" I spoke, though not truly asked a question along with no one to reply me. I consented to let my eyes close for several seconds in resolution, repeating mentally El Dorado's wishes.

"Regardless, my own frivolous desires shall never taint my loyalty to El Dorado's cause."

And so I sealed the image of the mysterious boy with the power to control Dupli from my priority, my mission. Now, and never would be the time to wonder how Fey Rune had managed to retain my interest so readily. I was a soldier, and I had to obey whatever authority requested.

But though shut, his presence in my mind would never fade.

Tenma's POV

I didn't manage to follow through my plan. But I knew, that this had been for the better. Yuuichi-san may have lost his ability to play soccer, but he helped us defeat Protocol Omega as a hero. Though I needed time to adjust to the fact I would never see him play soccer again for a long time, I managed to keep the smile on my face. Especially when I had to check whether _he_ was there.

My temporary despair at the empty soccer clubroom vaporized as his familiar- wonderfully and amazingly- cool voice regarded my return from Okinawa with a casual '_Oh, you're here'_. But his amber eyes gave away how pleased he felt at my return. If anything, it made the victory of correcting the timeline even sweeter. The evidence that Tsurugi knew who I was made me want to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Tsurugi!" We yelled in joy, ecstatic silly about his presence. Without much thought, forgetting all of our previous failed attempts, we both threw ourselves in unison towards our friend, and also my dear lover.

Again with his good evasive, Shinsuke and I massaged our aching heads as we found out exactly how hard the doors of the soccer building were. Tsurugi wore a furrowed look at our strange behavior. I didn't blame him, my heart was singing in recognition of Tsurugi, really him this time. It jumped actively around my chest, and with every second my eyes captured of Tsurugi, it accelerated.

"What do you think you are doing?" My grin threatened to spilt as he placed one hand on my hair, rubbing the ebbing pain away. Moments of affection between us in front of others, including Shinsuke, were rare. He really had missed me.

"Nothing! Just glad you're here!"

Which was true, technically. It didn't seem to satisfy my love though. He frowned, stating bluntly while pointing out what was apparently the obvious, "It's the soccer club, of course I'm here." His breath tickled my ear as he leaned down to whisper two last words that made that day the best ever. "You're here."

As he turned to get changed, I hurried to use my jersey sleeve to wipe away the tears of joy that were springing up fast. It was okay with everything was back to normal. Just to check, I enquired about Yuuichi-san's condition, responded with a hopeful note of his rehab.

My smile faltered a little, but then I recalled Yuuichi-san's 'thank you'. The two brothers were sharing their dream, with a part of Yuuichi-san with my love as he played the soccer we all loved. I couldn't wait to visit him at Inazuma Hospital, along with Taiyou. Maybe if we begged, Fuyuka-san would let us play soccer for a while.

"Are you coming or what?" I blinked in surprise as Tsurugi offered his hand to me with one eyebrow appraised. My helplessness must have emitted strongly, for Tsurugi tilted his head to one side and suggested, "Or do you want to rest from the trip back? We could always reschedule."

"Oh!" I slowly caught on, "That's right! You said you were going to take me out when I got back from Okinawa."

The simplicity of the idea, devoid of any time travel missions to save soccer or the organization El Dorado, was inviting. Any idea that featured just Tsurugi and I was perfect to me after all.

"No way am I tired! Let's go!" I nearly shouted in my enthusiasm, grabbing his hand and entwining our fingers together, a startling contrast of tan and pale. But we were made for each other. As he complained lightly as I towed him out the door, I remembered how he even in the parallel world, he had cared for me.

That spoke volumes already. That our love was strong enough to break through timelines. How I could rely on him to always protect me.

And above everything, how even when in the bleakest of situations, our hearts still recognized each other.

~The End~

**Finally done! Read and review please!**


End file.
